battleofthebeingsfandomcom-20200216-history
Stone
Stone is a Secondary Character. She is, to be blunt, a living statue, and has closer ties to the Diamond than anything else - in fact, she was the one who guarded the Diamond, two million or so years ago. Personality Stone often seems vacant and empty, as she rarely conveys human emotions like happiness, sorrow, or rage. Even so, she tries to be respectful and mindful of others' views, and is often curious as to the motives, thoughts, and behavioral patterns of others. She also sees detaining/trapping someone as a more effective way of getting rid of them so that she can reach her goal instead of 'wasting' her time on 'needless injuries'. She would rather a practical plan over a needlessly risky one, and is extremely patient and calm unless the situation calls for a time limit. Despite her vacant disposition, Stone actually has a vague sense of 'like' and 'dislike'. If something hinders or threatens (the existance or remembrance of) Current that gives her life, she will regard it with disdain. She also dislikes things that were disliked by her creators(the dwarves), such as overly frivolous passtimes and elves. This is not to say that she hates elves as a whole or would do things to annoy them; she has, in her years of traveling, befriended and studied different groups of elves and their verying lifestyles. She is simply slightly more cold towards them and skeptical of their true motives. Likewise, she dislikes the idea of having to help or work for Tridah because she's not sure what would happen if she did, and may grumble out frustrated remarks when she does have to help, but would not willingly put her in harm's way. What Stone DOES come close to hating, however, are those that put her allies in danger and those that want to get rid of magic altogether. She has an outrageous amount of dislike for those who hate magic, due to factors of self-preservation, seeing how impractical wanting magic to be gone would be, the majority of her allies being magic users, and the fact that if she's gone no one will remember the Current. The Current, being the direct force of energy tied to her life and existance, is the only reason she has a chance to live. She sees it more as a signal that the others aren't tied to, but wants the world to remember its existance or she fears it may be forgotten altogether, which to her might be wasteful. Stone doesn't like to be wasteful. Appearance Stone appears to be 10-14. In human form, she wears grey clothes, white hair, and pale grey skin. In statue form, she is completely grey and appears to be made of rock. She is able to morph her appearance, but can't change her skin color to be that of a normal human's--it stays grey, no matter what. Early Life Stone was created by Dwarves in an attempt to mimic humans. Her energy source is a current of power few could even dream of accessing. Somehow Dwarves, the smart lot, discovered that current a while ago. Finding this a waste of what seemed like great knowledge and power, they set out on a quest to create a humanoid being that could use the energy. All the best dwarven carvers, artists, mechanics, healers, dreamers, thinkers, and so forth set out on quests to do the best they could. The result was Stone.. They said she was capable at being at one with some of the world's currents, and was quite powerful.. Setbacks? Her power source wasn't steady. She could have a sudden blast of energy and vast power, but the next second she could totally lose all life and become simply a chunk of rock. The dwarves decided to give her purpose. They made her guard the Diamond. This wasn't just any diamond, it was'' the'' Diamond. It had a multitude of spirits and aincient evils in it, and was kept on a pedastal. Stone's job was to protect it from fools who might try to steal it. Years passed, and anyone who went into the temple in search of the diamond never came back alive. Anyone who got past the guards and to the last room, saw a dark room. There would be a girl in the room, although one might usually not see her too clearly. She held a giant sparkling diamond in her hand. One would poke her forehead with the tip of his sword, and realize the girl was only a statue, not alive. They would take the diamond. The statue would destroy them and anyone else who might be in the room to bits, and drained their power. Anyone coming into that room was considered dead the minute they placed one foot in there. Despite Stone's progress in keeping people away from the diamond, she was vunerable to the Diamond. Little by little it drained her power, drained her knowledge, took her personality and replaced it with emptiness. The dwarves had never fully awakened Stone, so the diamond couldn't drain her into nonexistance, but it still took a lot none the less. Losing the Diamond One day, a group of people infiltrated the temple. By then, the line of dwarven guards had died off, the cave was forgotten, and the dwarven civilization was in disrepair. Thieves ransacked dwarven towns, once middle-class Dwarves were now unemployed and hungry, and sicknesses ravaged. The dwarven civilization was in greater disrepear than ever. No one even remembered Stone, and if any had, she was dismissed as a simple myth. The group had heard of the strange disappearances that had happened in the temple, though, and could sense two powerful auras. When they got to Stone, the group and Stone started talking. About the diamond, about the disrepair. The group led Stone outside, but then attempted to steal the diamond. All the emptiness in Stone's heart left by the diamond turned to rage, and she destroyed almost everything in sight. A couple from the group survived, leaving the rubble with the diamond and getting safely somewhere else by means of teleportation. Stone then began a journey to find her purpose and, perhaps, the Diamond itself. (The diamond somehow got to the Elves.) Misc. Facts *Stone has referred to ML as "Father" when they were at Elizabeth's apartment. Due to being fully Awakened by RA and ML, she recognizes ML as Father and RA as Mother. After Personality Analysis, Stone decided that was a bad idea and decided to call them by their given names. *Stone is terrible with computers and such and if you try to connect her to some kind of device it will most likely break. * Stone was approximately 2,000,500 years and five months old when she came to Mir. Powers Stone's powers are rock and cement based. She can create objects out of the two substances seemingly out of thin air, and alter Cement and Rock that already exist (as in altering its form and/or position). She is also able to create a cement-like substance to cover things- when it totally covers something, it can dissolve both itself and the object. Additionally, Stone is exceptionally strong and hard to destroy, due to being made of rock. When she is too weak in her humanoid form, she automatically goes back into her statue form. And, using her powers, she can occasionaly change her statue form to look like some other sort of statue (if she's in statue form)/ disperse into pebbles (both forms). Category:Secondary Characters Category:Golem Category:Lawful Good